Genetic Love
by Retired author 2618
Summary: Kyle Woods, a promising poke champion. What he will discover will change his life forever as team Rocket will try to create a new and powerful pokemon not knowing that Kyle will have a special gift within him to be connected to two legendary pokemon will he be able to save them or will team Rocket rule the world with iron fist. Male OC x Female Mewtwo and Female Charizard
1. Beginnings

**This is my 6th Pokemon story and my first story that's made because of a "request" you can say.**

 **Who can I thank more than the requester himself jermainessj48! If you're reading this thanks a lot!**

 **This story is a stand alone story and won't be connected to the other stories in each of its respective collection. Look for it on my profile to see what I'm talking about.**

 **NOW onto the main event.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Key**

" **Speech" = Speech**

 **(** _ **Speech**_ **) =** _ **Thought**_

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech}=Telepathy**

-Kyle-

[Present]

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!..._ I smashed the button but didn't break the clock at least. I looked at the clock and saw the time. I saw that it's 7:35. Really early I must say. Considering I just wanted to get pokemon.

I'm in Pallet town and I live close to a friend of mine. His name's Ash. Me and him are adults now 18 to be exact, we were born around the same time. I will start our pokemon journey on this day. I'm gonna go early as expected because I wanted to get my pokemon. I got dressed put on a pair of socks, shoes, a pair of boxers and shorts and a shirt. I took a bath before all of that just to be fresh awake. My mother prepared breakfast for me.

"Remember to be safe out their, honey." She said before I left.

"Yeah no problem."

"Bye, have fun!"

[7:49]

Got my stuff prepared and some money. I bought some potions, food, and water for the journey. I got a casual backpack to begin my journey and put my stuff their. I went out and walked to Professor Oak's lab to get my starter. The sun was still relatively close the horizon so I knew it was very early. I had a wrist watch to keep the time. I passed by Ash's house and Gary's house they still must be sleeping. I went my towards the lab.

I reached the lab and there's no one but Professor Oak

"Ah welcome." Oak said in a drowsy way. "I see you came here early to get your pokemon. Really early." he said in a yawn.

"Yeah. I just wanted to be early and I was too early."

"Well then you can have all the time you need to check out the pokemon."

I came forward and saw 3 pokeballs in a circular container. Each one contains a starter. I looked at them and saw symbols each one corresponding to the pokemon's type.

"Can I take them out and have a look?" I asked him.

"Sure. You can inspect them if you want. I'll get you your pokeballs and pokedex…" He then yawned, "...And a cup of coffee."

With that said he gave me my pokedex and pokeballs then went to get a coffee.

( _There's Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Wonder who should I pick._ ) I thought to myself. I activated the pokeballs.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Char! Char!"

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" They all called.

"Hmmmm. Which one to choose?" I said as I reached for my pokedex.

While that was happening Professor Oak came in still yawning with some steaming coffee.

"Have you chosen one yet, Kyle?"

"Ehh not yet. I should've chose one of them in my sleep." I said mostly to myself.

[Minutes later]

"Ok then let's go!" I said. I went out of the lab with my starter following suit. My starter was the fire lizard Charmander. I named it Flare. I wanted to get a good head start even if it means leaving a friend behind. But ash is always late and quite slow to be honest.

I used my pokedex just to get a good glimpse of them and their moves. Flare had a good starting moveset of Ember, Scratch, and Growl. It's really good. I learned more from the pokedex as it showed that it is female and has a adamant personality. Really interesting how the pokedex can know all of this in one scan of a specific pokemon.

We were walking on our through Viridian City. The gym there is closed so I have to return here at some point, and no point in staying here if the gym's closed. So we went straight to Pewter City. I was going through some grass and encountered a pokemon, it was a Pidgey.

"Ohh look our first pokemon!" I said in excitement which also found it's way to Flare.

"Char!"

I got my pokedex to scan this Pidgey. Nothing much said. It has Sand attack and Tackle, is male, and has a sassy personality

"Flare use scratch!" I said to her. She got her claws and scratched at the Pidgey. The Pidgey used tackle but didn't really do much to Charmander.

"Scratch the Pidgey again Flare!" It didn't hesitate and scratched the pidgey and it was weak. I got my pokeball and threw it to the Pidgey. Before I knew it the Pidgey was engulfed in a red light and disappeared. The pokeball was shaking. Then it clicked. First pokemon caught.

"Yes great work Flare!" I said as I punched the air.

"Char!" She said and jumped towards me. I caught her laughing, she's quite heavy for a little pokemon.

"Gotta put you down, you're quite heavy." I said putting her down.

"Char."

"Alright, now let's get walking to Pewter City." I said. She followed shortly.

We reached it in little time and I caught a Nidoran, Weedle, and Caterpie while I was at it. I battled couple of trainers as well, each one of my pokemon having a battle so they can level up. They were so easy. But I don't think Brock or Misty will be easy at all because one, they're gym leaders, and 2 their types are super effective against Flare basically making her somewhat useless. She will only be a last resort though. There was nothing much at Pewter city. Just a medium sized settlement with the gym being in the middle along with a pokemart and pokecenter. I first went to the pokemon center to heal my team. Then went to the pokemart to get pokeballs, potions and status effect heals.

I reached the doors of the Pewter City Gym, I'm shaking but I slowly got my composure by taking a deep breathe.

"You ready Flare?"

"Char!"

"Ok, I won't put you in your pokeball but you won't be the first to fight, cause you will utterly get wrecked by rock types, so I'll use you as a last resort. Keep an eye on the opponent's moves." I said to her. She nodded. I took another deep breath and walked through the doors.

( _There's no turning back now_.)

-Giovanni-

"Finally another clone, another one. A successful one this will be. That other Mewtwo had escaped and gone too powerful. Now this one will be more or less submissive and less powerful than the previous one, but still the same nonetheless. Cloned from the mythical Mew. Born, no not born, created to be the most powerful psychic pokemon the world will ever see." I looked at the tank containing the tranquilized Mew.

"No one will see this coming. No one can stop us now at this point. Team Rocket will reign over all!" I rambled

"Giovanni sir!" I heard behind me

"What is it now? Better be something urgent."

"Uh not really sir."

"Then stop wasting my time."

"I'm just notifying you of a wandering trainer, and he has Charmander."

"Oh, you're telling me you came here just to notify about a kid who just picked his starter?!" I said intimidatingly. He gulped.

"Y-Yes s-sir, but he's not a kid he's 18." I thought about that for a moment.

"Well then, that's ok. I'm just hoping this trainer gets strong enough to battle the gym leaders and then, when he comes here, he will face the wrath of Team Rocket."

"Yes sir!"

"What's his identity?"

"Kyle Woods, he came from Pallet."

( _Woods? That name sounds… familiar._ )

"Alright then dismissed." He left shortly afterwards.

"Woods…That name sounds all too familiar." I went to my computer to look up the name.

"No, it can't be…"

 **Chapter 1. Yes it's shorter than the usual chapter I write, about 600 words shy compared to the others.. It's because this is just the beginning. This is just a glimpse of the story.**

 **Again thanks to jermainessj48 for requesting this story.**


	2. Battles

**Chapter 2, continuation from chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

-Kyle-

Before I went into the gym I healed all my pokemon including Flare. I almost forgot about that when I was about to enter. When I did get them healed I checked to see my team.

"Let's see, Flare, check."

"Char!"

"Pidgey, check. Nidoran, check. Weedle, check. And Caterpie, check." My whole team. I'm at a clear disadvantage because majority of my team is weak against rock types, I'm talking 99% of my team. Nidoran, who knows double kick, is gonna be the playmaker. He can one shot Geodude for sure, but what about Onix? Brock's most powerful pokemon. I have to think of something here.

After some thought I went in to be greeted by the eye-squinted brown spiky haired gym leader himself, Brock. He has a green vest with a orange shirt.

"Hey! You must be new here! Allow me to introduce myself!" Well, at least he has an entrance. I blocked his intro while thinking about my strategy.

"So are you ready?" He said loudly. That got me out of my strategic thinking.

( _Quick intro._ )

"Yes! I'm ready to challenge you Brock!" I said pretentiously. He gave a nod.

"Alright, I'm gonna use my 2 rock hard pokemon! Just because this is the first gym doesn't mean you should take this lightly." He said prepping his pokeball.

"Especially since you have a disadvantage against me with your starter being a fire type." How? How did he know? I was now shaken, I think he knows a lot more then I realize. He threw his pokeball and a flash of dissipated revealing a rock with 2 arms.

"Geodude! Geodude!" It said in a tough monotone voice.

( _Hmmm, so a Geodude. This should be easy. But should I use Nidoran first? Or save him for later? I'm hoping this Geodude is slow, so my Nidoran can land first blood._ )

I got my pokeball and sent out my Nidoran. Out came a blue spiked rabbit like pokemon.

"Use Double Kick!" I ordered the Nidoran. A fighting type move should be super effective and one shot, well two-shot, this Geodude. The Nidoran charged, jumped and did a double kick by alternating her feet after a kick. The Geodude fainted to my luck.

"Hmm, interesting, now I think it's time for my trump card." He said getting his second pokeball ready. He outstretched his arm and threw it.

"Go Onix!" He shouted. He believes in this pokemon because of the way he threw it and the shout. This will be a troubling challenge. I still had my Nidoran out and it was untouched, but now it's a Onix. I don't think size matters in this instance, but it will depend on speed.

This Onix should at least be faster than the Geodude, but I doubt it being faster than my Nidoran.

"Double Kick!" I ordered it again. The Nidoran is the first to go and did the same thing again on the Onix. But it took less damage and seemed unfazed, despite being weak against a fighting type move.

"Alright Onix use Bide!" Bide? What type of move is that? I saw the Onix doing nothing, it just stood there. He's open for a attack.

"Use double kick!" I ordered the Nidoran for the third time. The Nidoran jumped and did another double kick. Upon contact the unmoving Onix collapsed. As it collapsed so did Brock, he kneeled down feeling down on how he got defeated so easily.

"You… did well Onix." He said in a shaky voice. He got his pokeball to bring back his collapsed pokemon.

"You got to rest now." He said still kneeling down.

I feel bad for him. This fight was so one sided and not as exciting as I and, probably, he thought it would be. He didn't get a good battle out of this. I went across the arena, reaching him. He is still kneeling and astounded. I lended him a hand to help him up. He took it at as he rose.

"Hey Brock, it's ok. I beat you easily, but that doesn't mean you should lose confidence in your pokemon." I said to him. He gave a subtle smile at those kind words. I gave him a pat on the back.

"You know, there are 2 other trainers that are passing by. I bet you'll have a better battle with them." I said, trying to hide the fact that he will have to lose. But you know he will at least have a better battle with Ash and Gary.

"Thanks… umm"  
"Kyle, the name's Kyle." He nodded.

"Thanks Kyle, for helping me and well the battle." He said.

"No problem."

"Now make your way to Misty and get that Cascade badge." He said.

"Alright." I suddenly ran down towards the door, until I heard a high pitched whistle from him.

"Hey! Don't rush!" He then went into his pocket to get something.

"And don't forget this!" He said throwing it to me like a baseball pitcher. I caught it with one hand. It was a hard item and I looked to reveal the Boulder Badge. I completely forgot about that.

"Whoops! I almost forgot this. Thanks Brock!"

"No problem, just go beat Misty next. Also be careful, she's kinda hot headed!"

"Will do Brock. See ya." I said going through the doors, with Flare close behind.

[After passing through Mt. Moon]

"Whew! That took so long!" I said coming out of the cave. I was met with a bright full moon lighting up

"Hey Flare are you tired?" I asked her. She was walking slumped and then fell down on her belly, letting out a puff of smoke. I picked her up.

"Poor charmander, looks like all those Zubat tired you out. Seriously how many Zubats are in that cave? Well at least I got some new pokemon, in my PC that is." I carried Flare as if it were a fragile child and soon enough she was snoring in my arms. Her tail is by my arm and the flame giving a warm radiant heat in the cold dark night. She wasn't the only one fighting those swarms of Zubats, as my other pokemon did the same. My 2 bug pokemon are now fully evolved as they are just a piece of cake to evolve. My Pidgey hasn't evolved yet, but I'm sure it's close. And my trusty Nidoran evolved to a Nidorina. Near the end of the cave I found a strange rock that's known as a moon stone. I decided to take it along with me.

I carried Flare as I trek to Cerulean City. She was cutely snoring in my arms. I don't think I'll be putting her in the pokeball anytime soon. I looked for a place to stay in, and found a late night hotel. I signed up for a room and paid. I got into the assigned room struggling to open it with the key, because of the slumbering Charmander in my arms. I eventually got it and met with a really luxurious room. I wasn't expecting anything of this magnitude. There's a white clean queen size bed, gold colored supports, tasteful yellow and white accents across the room, a complete kitchen, oh so much more grandeur. Now I didn't really expect much from this hotel, but hey I got a jackpot. The more I observed the more I got drowsy. So before I went to bed, I put Flare on the bed, snoring still as she's in a dreamland.

[After taking a quick shower]

I breathed the sigh of relief as I took a cool shower and feeling the air conditioned atmosphere in the room. It's a better atmosphere than in Mountain Moon. I still see the sleeping Charmander on the bed, and a glowing tail lamp. I'm hoping that tail flame isn't bright. I went to the other side as to not disturb the sleeping lizard. I slowly climbed on the bed, and it's very soft. It's like a cloud you can sleep on. I got under the covers and feel the warmth from the covers. It's so cozy in this hotel. Sooner or later I got heavy-eyed and drifted into dreamland…

[Kyle's dreamscape]

" _Flamethrower!" I said loudly to my full grown Charizard. It let out a immense torrent of flames to the rock type. It may have been effective, but it was weak, and this flamethrower should take it out. Once it connected, the ground rock type was surrounded in blistering flames, smoke spewing out. Once it cleared the Rhydon collapsed. I cheered as I jumped and did an uppercut._

" _YES! WE DID IT FLARE!" I said. She let out a confirming roar and hugged me. The Rhydon disappeared into the Viridian Gym Leader's pokeball. Now…_

" _Since you're defeated I need my gym badge." I said. He clicked his tongue. Strangely I couldn't see his face, there's a shadow obscuring his face making it impossible to see who he is. Even stranger is the source of the shadow can't be found._

" _You naive man, you know I have more pokemon right? You only defeated 3, but I had more in mind..." He said snapping his fingers. Then a secret opening came out under his elevated foundation. It was dark, I can only see a faint silhouette of something in there._

" _... A lot in mind... Beware the power of this pokemon." He said_ _. He then began a sinister laugh_ _. Before m_ _e_ _I saw pair of glowing blue eyes, then it flashed and covered my field of vision…_

[Morning]

I jolted up awakening from a terrifying dream, and began hyperventilating. What was that all about? What was happening there? What were those eyes? What kind of power is that? I have so many questions to ask.

"Chaar?" I heard bringing me back to reality. I looked to see Flare has waken up. She had a worried look on her face. I started taking deep heavy breaths to calm myself down. It only made it worse. I felt a pair of leathery arms wrap around my arm.

"Charmander." She said, telling me to calm down. I took another set of deep breathes, and this time I calmed down with Flare soothing me.

"Thanks Flare. I needed that." I said to her. She nods in approval. What kind of dream was that? Was it something in the future? Is it an omen? A message? I might never know. It showed me and Flare in a different form. But now I have to think of defeating the hot headed Misty. I wonder what happened to Ash and the rest. I got dressed and my pokeballs.

"Come on Flare! Let's go eat something and fight Misty!" I said to her.

"Char!" She said jumping on my back. I held her there before she fell.

"Oh, so you want to have a ride?" She nodded in response.

"Ok then, I'm gonna put you down as soon as we leave the building, ok?"

"Char!" And without being said we left the building. I got my backpack and pokemon to get ready. But I had breakfast in mind, as me and Flare got grumbling stomachs.

"Let's find somewhere to eat first." I said. I saw the doors and left, to be met with white sunlight. Last time I checked it was 8 o'clock so I was early.

"Hey!" I heard. I looked to the source to see the spiky brown haired asshat himself, Gary. He was dawning his tan cargo pants, his necklace, and a black sweater. He has some small bags under his eyes.

"Oh why look at that, it's Kyle and your starter! So you were the one to meet gramps first huh."

"Yeah, I was just really early." I said putting Flare down.

"Heh. At least you are better compared to Ash, he got here late and missed the 3 starters." Ouch. Ash was too late. I wonder if Ash can even start his journey without a starter.

"So…How's your journey going?"

"Can it wait? I need to e- wait." Did he just ask me how's my pokemon journey? I was expecting a pokemon battle.

"So…?" He said waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh yeah, it's going great." I said to him.

"Cool! I just beat the gym leader and went through Mt. Moon." He seems to be less of a asshat. He has matured. That's great as it would be painful to have a grown up that acts as himself 8 years ago. Things changed.

"I beat Brock easily you know, thanks to my starter." Well he still has his ego, but more tamed. At least he won't be boasting about it everytime he talks.

"Yeah, he is easy, but I'm hoping he has a good battle with the others." He gave a nod in agreement.

"Wanna eat?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure." We then left to find a breakfast joint in the city.

[After eating]

"Enjoyed your food?"

"Char!" She said cheerily.

"How's yours Gary?" I checked in with him.

"It's great! This joint makes really good food!" He said savoring the taste of his meal.

"Yeah." I said taking the last bite of my meal, savoring the taste as well.

"Want to battle, Kyle?" Gary asked. Hmm. Well I guess it would be a good warm up for the gym leader.

"Sure let's do this" I said I got up from my seat and so did he. We gave each other a good distance.

"Ready?" I asked Gary

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said cooly getting his pokeball.

"Go Rattata!" Did he just go youngster Joey on me? By taking out his Rattata? Well at least this will be easy, but I'm gonna have to be careful and use my weak pokemon so he doesn't know my strong ones.

"Go Zubat!" I said throwing the pokeball. This is my weakest pokemon and I'm gonna use him as cannon fodder. Out the ball came a blue bat with no eyes, a mouth with 2 pairs of fangs.

"Looks like we are using decoys. Interesting." He said analyzing the situation.

"Use Hyper Fang!" He said pointing to the bat. The Rattata fangs glew bright white and charged to the blind bat.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. The Rattata narrowly missed by about an inch,

"Now use Astonish!" The Zubat did a "scary" face, and by the look of that Rattata it worked, it flinched.

"Now use Wing Attack!" The bat's wings glew bright and dove straight for the Rattata.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Blue ordered the Rattata. The Rattata with unimaginable speed dodged the attack, making the bat confused to where the Rattata is.

"Now use Hyper Fang!" He ordered abruptly. The Rattata was behind the Zubat while the bat is still confused to where the Rattata went. It's fangs grew bright again and jumped to the Zubat

"Zubat watch out!" The Zubat turned and this time the Rattata was able to strike it. The Zubat was met with fangs and fallen. I got his ball to return him. Now I have to make a change.

"So what's your next pokemon?" Gary asked seemingly teasing me. But since he's mature it's more subtle and not so much rubbed in your face. I got my pokeball containing my Nidorina. I threw it to reveal my light blue spiky poisonous rabbit.

"Nidorina!" It said.

"So a Nidorina?" Gary said holding his chin. I had a chance to strike. I can catch him off guard. Without any second thoughts I told my Nidorina to do it's thing.

"Use Poison Sting!" I said catching him off guard. The Nidorina launched a purple pin from its horn. It was too fast for the Rattata and was struck. Now it was poisoned.

"Yes! Good work Nidorina!" I praised the pre-evolved poison type.

"Do it fast Rattata!" He said. The Rattata was gonna use quick attack again.

"Watch it Nidorina!" I said to her. The Rattata was gone in a blur, but Nidorina knew better and took a big hop to the side. The Rattata tried to hit her 3 times, but she prevailed and dodged it all. The Rattata stopped and it was noticeably exhausted

"He's exhausted. Double Kick!" Without hesitation the Nidorina charged to the reeling Rattata and knocked it out in 2 swift kicks. Gary returned the Rattata.

"Quick thinking I must say Kyle!" He got his next pokemon. He threw it and out came a yellow sleeping pokemon, an Abra.

"Why an Abra?" I asked him. He knows that the Abra has one move and it's quite useless. He gave a shrug with a smile.

"I don't know, I might have something planned in mind." He said bluffing.

"Use Scratch." I ordered it keeping an eye on that Abra closely, as if I was paranoid that it had something up its sleeve. The Nidorina slowly approached it, seeing if it's gonna do anything. It raised its arm ready to strike.

"Teleport." Gary said cooly. The Abra disappeared, leaving the Nidorina bamboozled to where it went. It reappeared behind her.

"Behind you Nidorina!" She turned with claws drawn to do another scratch. Without a word from Gary, the Abra teleported again. Gary gave a smirk.

"I'll tire out your pokemon Kyle, that's my plan." He said. I see now…

[5 minutes]

It's been a while, the Abra keeps teleporting and teleporting tiring out my Nidorina. I decided to change my pokemon as to not exhaust her. I chose my Pidgey as he is one of the fastest on my team, next to Flare, but I didn't want to reveal her moves.

"Quick Attack!" I said. I analyzed the Abra's teleport pattern until now, so I can predict where it will teleport. I just need to land one hit on the Abra to faint it. When Pidgey was about to land a hit, the Abra teleported and I quickly ordered it to direct it's quick attack behind it. Surely enough the Abra teleported right into the Quick attack and fainted.

"Finally." I said sighing in relief.

"This is just the beginning let's end this." He said getting his next pokeball.

[Near the end of the battle]

I was breathing heavily, from the intensity of the battle, and us being down to 1 pokemon, our starters. I remembered him saying that the Brock was easy, and I don't think he was being arrogant to say the least, but he saying it nonchalantly. That could mean that he chose either Bulbasaur or Squirtle, as both had a type advantage against ground and rock type. I'm hoping to Arceus he chose Bulbasaur, but considering his subtle smirk, I think he has Squirtle.

"Alright Flare, you're the last one left. Let's win this battle and end it. Ok?" I said giving her a little pep talk.

"Char!" She growled with fiery determination in her eyes.

"Alright. Go show Gary who's boss." She went in front of me to get into her position. Gary got his starter out to reveal a blue shelled pokemon, a Squirtle. Oh boy.

"Metal Claw!" I said. The Charmander's little claws grew a white and larger and hit the Squirtle. It took a good amount of damage.

"Tackle!" Gary ordered. The little turtle pokemon came charging ready to tackle Flare.

"Smokescreen!" I said. She breathed out black thick smoke that obscured the Squirtle's vision making him miss Flare.

"Ember!" I said. It won't be effective but will deal damage. She let out a small torrent of flames to the Squirtle. It got a substantial amount of damage, but not even close to knocking it out.

"Nice one. But I have better plans." Gary said.

"Water Gun!" I said. It let out a small stream of water to Flare. I didn't give me enough time as it already hit Flare. Knocking her health low. We're probably equal now. The 2 starred of towards each other with menacing stares, me and Gary do the same, waiting for each other to make the first move.

"Metal Claw!"

"Tackle!" We both said in unison.

The 2 charged at each other ready to take a final blow. The metal claws and the hard shell pokemon are about to clash, with milliseconds in stake. Charmander made contact first, knocking out the Squirtle. Gary was completely bamboozled at what he saw. A water type loosing to a fire type. Battles like these are mostly one sided, but some are lucky that those with the disadvantage win. He returned his Squirtle.

"You did well Squirtle, next time we'll beat him." He said.

"Great battle Gary."

"Yeah, that was a good fight." We gave each other a firm handshake. He's really changed since he was ten. He was never this much of a good sport. And he has never praised his pokemon if they lose, but looks like puberty has taken a toll on that.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now." He said giving a yawn.

"Why?" He looked wide awake during our battle.

"I skipped sleep to get through Mt. Moon and Route 4." He said giving another yawn, his eyes getting heavier. That explains the bags under his eyes.

"Well just go take a rest now, don't take things too fast." I said to him.

"Yeah… I'll go to that hotel you went in now." He said.

"Sure, I'll see you another time." I said with Gary disappearing. I looked down to Flare, still standing strong, then she started glowing white. It was a faint glow then she was devoured by some bright glow making a white silhouette of her. It was getting bright that I had to look away. When the light stopped I was met with a bigger lizard. She evolved. I quickly got my pokedex and discovered her new evolution form. A Charmeleon. She examined her arms and body, seeing how her new form feels and looks.

"Flare you evolved!" I said with excitement.

"Charmeleon!" She said with a deeper voice, surprisingly. She lunged and jumped towards me. She was heavier as a Charmeleon so much so that she tackled me to the ground. It was a tackling hug.

"Well… you have grown big, and heavier as well." I said returning the hug on the ground.

"Char." Now with a newly evolved Charmeleon and stronger pokemon I think I can beat Misty. But I first made my way to the Pokemon center.

 **Done and done. I'm gonna start updating this story more. Now go along, go to sleep or do whatever, nothing else to see here.**


End file.
